Battle of Dragons
by Kronus96
Summary: The final battle between the seven Dragon Slayers and the King of Dragons in all its glory.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing here. Please support the official release.

Episode 1: Slayer of Souls

XXXXXXXX

Natsu frowned. The ground in Acnologia's dimension was made of bluish white crystals that reminded him of the Lacrima in the Tower of Heaven. The dimension stretched further than the eye could see and had many pillars of crystals that ranged between six and about sixty feet scattered seemingly at random. _But the crystals that he trapped the others in when we first got here were silver. Why would they be the only thing that's a different color?_ It didn't matter, Natsu decided, only this final battle mattered.

"So, uh, does anyone know how we get out of here?" Sting asked, glancing around the group.

Cobra frowned. "That… is actually a really good question."

"He ate us," Sting continued, "Does that mean we'll go out his-"

"Idiot! Keep your eyes on him!" Rogue hissed.

"Yes, mom," Sting muttered while rolling his eyes.

Rogue scowled. "The King of Dragons is literally ten yards away! So don't you get an attitude with me-"

Cobra sighed. "Really, right now?"

"Quiet," Laxus interrupted. Lightning flickered across his fists. "You can have your lovers' quarrel after we slay this dragon."

"Iron Shadow Dragon Mode," Gajeel growled, glaring at the king of dragons. Black magic flickered from Gajeel's skin like flame while his eyes shifted white. "I'm gonna make you pay for stealing my look, ya bastard!" he roared as he charged Acnologia.

Acnologia lifted a brow. "Mixing attributes?"

Don't run off without me!" Natsu cried, racing after Gajeel. Sting shot after him with Rogue following a moment later.

"Wait!" Wendy cried. "Oh, nevermind! Arms, Vernier, Ile Armor!" Wendy murmured before a white sheen surrounded everyone except the Dragon King.

"Those brats," Laxus muttered. "Wendy, Cobra, let us feel him out before you jump in," Laxus said before sprinting after Natsu.

Wendy nodded. "Okay!"

Cobra scowled. "It's Erik!"

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel's arm transformed into a black broadsword as he raced toward the king.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu called as both of his arms were consumed by fire. Acnologia sidestepped Gajeel's swipe and ducked under Natsu's extended arms before creating a blue orb in his hand. Natsu grinned.

Laxus shot a bolt of lightning at the Dragon King's back, which Acnologia blocked by spinning and shooting the orb in his hand. The orb smashed through the lightning with ease, forcing Laxus to duck. Natsu lunged at Acnologia's back.

_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_ Acnologia ducked under the punch, only to find Gajeel leveling his Iron Dragon's Sword at the Dragon King's chest. Gajeel lunged, thrusting with all his might. Streams of energy from his feet propelled Acnologia over the attack. A blue orb formed in his hand before the king threw it into Gajeel's back, drawing a pained yell, creating a cloud of dust, and forcing Natsu to shield his eyes.

Laxus roared, launching a tornado of lightning. Acnologia thrust a hand toward one of the pillars, then black energy in the shape of a dragon's claw wrapped around the pillar, pulling Acnologia away from the lightning. The moment he landed, the dragon claw pulled back into his hand, and the dragon king found a tornado and purple fog racing toward him.

Acnologia extended his arm with his palm facing the sky; then he threw the hand overhead. The ground in front of him cracked before a blue pillar of magic erupted. The tornado and fog struck the pillar and exploded backward, sending Wendy and Cobra tumbling back.

It was then two pairs of hands wrapped around the king's ankles. Acnologia snapped down, a blue orb growing in his palm when Laxus landed atop the pillar next to him. The hands let go of the king when Laxus punched Acnologia's jaw, making him take a step back.

Laxus planted another lighting cloaked fist into the king's jaw with a roar, launching him into the air, then Laxus shot a blast of lightning from his mouth at Acnologia's chest. The king flipped away from the attack to land on his feet, but before Acnologia could regain his footing, Natsu landed in front of him.

Acnologia thrust his palm at Natsu, launching a burst of wind that forced him back and created a small trench. Natsu slammed his fists together while Acnologia pointed at him. Two hands sprung from shadow and wrapped around the Dragon King's ankles again as two shadows rushed him from his flanks. Natsu grit his teeth. _Blaze Dragon King Mode!_

Sting and Rogue leaped from the shadows at Acnologia's flanks. "White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!" Thin beams of shadow and light engulfed Acnologia from every angle, drawing an annoyed grunt. The beams fell as soon as they came, and Natsu charged. He grinned when Acnologia's eyes widened. The black claw of energy from moments ago materialized around the king.

"Fire Dragon King's Demolition fist!" Natsu roared as he struck, launching a torrent of flames that launched the dragon king off his feet and carved a black trench a mile long into the ground. Natsu panted, glaring at the scorched crystals before him. The flames surrounding him receded when he sensed his friends' coming to his side.

"Nice!" Sting grinned. Rogue smiled. Laxus landed next to Natsu with Wendy and Cobra joining them a second later. Natsu kept his eyes in the direction Acnologia had been blasted in. _I can't see him because of those pillars he smashed through._

"I can't believe he packed so much power in that little ball," Gajeel groaned as shifted from his shadow form. "I could've sworn I shifted into a shadow before I was hit too," he muttered under his breath. Wendy frowned and murmured to herself before Gajeel's wound began to close.

"Wait, you said he hit when you tried to turn into a shadow?" Natsu asked, his eyes focused on the Acnologia's direction. _He should be back by now, what's taking him so long?_

"Yeah," Gajeel said, sounding as though the admission pained him, "I tried to shift when he jumped over me."

Laxus clenched his jaw. "I was afraid of this."

"What?" Natsu asked, glancing back at Laxus.

"He didn't hit a shadow," Laxus explained, "He hit Gajeel's soul itself. The damage done to his soul transferred over to his physical form."

"W-what?" Wendy cried. Gajeel cursed, Rogue flinched, and Natsu scowled.

"How the hell would he even do that?" Sting demanded.

"I'm not sure how," Laxus admitted. "It's probably a combination of several types of magic."

Gajeel grunted. "I heard he ate the magic of hundreds of dragons."

"Some legends called him the Slayer of Souls," Natsu interjected. "The legends only mentioned him slaying a dragon's soul, but it ain't that weird to think he could hurt human souls." _It looks like I'm not the only one who did some digging while we were apart._

Rogue narrowed his eyes. "Come to think of it; our parents said he removed their souls."

Wendy shivered. "I-I still don't understand."

Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "We don't need to get his magic to beat him. We know some of what it does, that's enough to counter it!"

"He's getting closer," Erik hissed, tensing. "I don't know why, but it sounds like he's taking his time."

"He still isn't taking this seriously," Gajeel growled.

"Any clue what he thought when we fought?" Natsu asked, glancing at Erik.

"No. I can't read his thoughts at all," Erik admitted, clenching his fists. "My Sound Magic is only good for hearing the bastard's footsteps."

"Damn," Gajeel muttered. "I guess only Dragon Slaying magic works on him, after all."

Erik tensed. "Everyone! He's-"

An enormous orb of blue magic crashed into the earth five yards before them. The magic faded a second later. Acnologia stood before them, unscathed and smiling as though genuinely pleased. Natsu scowled and lifted his fists.

"I hope you made use of the reprieve I gave you," Acnologia's smile widened into a grin of such bloodthirst even Natsu shivered. "It'll be the only one you get. From here on out, it'll be a repulsive blood-drenched battle! The only way a battle between dragons should be!"

XXXXXXX

I hope you enjoy this. I'll update when I can. My main project right now is On the Shoulders of Giants.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing here. Please support the official release.

Episode 2: Conqueror of Dragons

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys! Cover me!" Natsu muttered as he slammed his fists together. _Dragon Force! _Scales grew on his arms and forehead as his eyes shifted to form slits down the middle. He opened his eyes to find Acnologia's fist inches from his face. His eyes widened, then the blow landed, forcing Natsu off his feet.

He thrust his palm into the earth, anchoring himself. Sting, Laxus, and Gajeel lunged for Acnologia, but the Dragon King shot forward without even glancing at them. Natsu met his charge with a snarl. _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_

Acnologia spun around Natsu's flaming fist and buried his elbow in Natsu's back, forcing him onto his hands and knees. The Dragon King spun, blue energy building in his palm. A bolt of lightning circled to Acnologia's back before transforming into Laxus.

Acnologia sidestepped Laxus' punch and threw a blue orb at his back. Natsu was there in an instant, batting the orb away. Laxus landed behind Natsu in a crouch. Acnologia leaped ten yards back, then spears of iron fell where he'd been standing. Shadows winded around Natsu as Wendy landed behind him.

"Stop!" Natsu yelled. The shadows paused. "Come back, right now!" he commanded. The shadows slithered to his side and shifted into Sting and Rogue. Acnologia frowned the black magic surrounding his palm fading as he stared at them.

"I'm sorry," Wendy murmured. "I-I couldn't even see him."

"It's fine," Natsu smiled, without taking his eyes off Acnologia. "It was my fault." _I've got to train more. Entering Dragon Force shouldn't leave me wide open. _

"Lowering our guard for a moment almost cost us the fight," Laxus admitted with a scowl. Lightning sprang to life across his body. "Wendy. Sting, you can both transform, right? We'll cover you two, so power-up now," he said. Sting grunted, and half his body shifted black while the other half took on a white hue. Wendy exhaled heavily, when she opened her eyes, her hair had turned pink, and small white wings were on her back. Acnologia's eyes narrowed.

A surge of magic behind them gave Natsu pause. _Gajeel's mastered Dragon Force too? _"Took you long enough," Natsu huffed. "I was starting to think you were a dud."

"Shut it," Gajeel growled as he and Erik strode to them. Natsu smirked. _Gajeel's Dragon Force turns his entire body into black iron, like Metalicana._

"This is far too extraordinary to be a coincidence," Acnologia said at last.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, narrowing his eyes.

"An Iron Dragon's scales won't be cut or pierced easily," Acnologia began with a frown, "A White Dragon to attack from afar with guided blasts. A Shadow Dragon to complement the White and serve as support." His gaze shifted to Wendy and Natsu. Natsu inched in front of her. "A Fire Dragon to melt binding spells and resist the heat my magic produces... And a Sky Dragon's magic to enchant and heal." Acnologia's gaze lingered on Gajeel for a moment. "It's as if you five were trained to kill me." Wendy and Natsu twitched, which brought his gaze back onto them.

Erik snorted. "And Sparky and I are chopped liver." Laxus sent him a dark glance that Erik ignored.

"You two are a happy coincidence," Acnologia shrugged.

"Am I the only one who's confused here?" Sting whispered.

"Does it even matter what he's rambling about?" Gajeel grunted.

"It doesn't," Natsu said, frowning. _Regular punches and kicks are useless. _Natsu took a few steps forward, and his body was engulfed in fire. Beneath his feet, the ground quickly turned black. Laxus and Gajeel winced while the others took a couple of steps back instinctively. Natsu's frown deepened. _Being close to my magic is enough to hurt them. Is this how my brother felt for four hundred years?_

"Ile Arms, Ile Armor, Ile Vernier," Wendy murmured. A white aura enveloped everyone except Acnologia again. The auras were more than twice the size of the auras created by the previous enchantments.

"You're right," Acnologia said as he smirked and fell into a stance. "This speculation is pointless." He narrowed his eyes, and the air shifted. Silver magic exploded from Acnologia with such force the ground beneath them sank into a crater twice as deep as Natsu was tall.

They stumbled, Wendy and Sting crying out in confusion before blue energy surrounded the Dragon King's arm and legs. "Dragon King's Steel Fist!" Acnologia snarled. He burst forward with such power the ground exploded and buried his fist in Gajeel's chest. Air fleeing from his lungs, Gajeel crashed through the ground behind them, creating a trench as he tunneled.

Acnoloigia leaped high in the air. In moments, there was a blue sphere twice as large as he was in a hand over his head. "Dragon King's Brilliant Blast!" He shouted before throwing the sphere at Gajeel. It detonated upon impact in an explosion that almost smothered Gajeel's scream. Acnologia landed in a crouch ten yards away from the crater.

The Dragon King spun, avoiding a strike of lightning and a thin stream of fire, to find Natsu and Laxus had climbed out of the crater. The others joined them in a moment. Wendy paled when she saw Gajeel lying prone behind Acnologia. Rogue narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. Sting placed a hand on his shoulder. Rogue tensed but took a step back.

Acnologia beckoned them with a finger. Natsu and Laxus charged as one. The Dragon King shot a blue beam large enough to engulf a man, forcing them to jump to the side. Acnologia waved his arm at them, launching a shockwave that threw Laxus onto his back. Natsu slammed his foot into the ground and kept upright.

The Dragon King sprung forward to deliver a bone-rattling punch Natsu barely blocked. With a snarl, he shot a thin stream of fire from his mouth. Acnologia ducked, and blue magic engulfed his arm. "Dragon King's Wing Attack!" He swung his arm at Natsu's legs, flinging him face-first on the ground.

"Dragon King's Claw!" Acnologia stomped, and Natsu rolled to the side, the attack missing him by inches and creating another crater. Acnologia's other leg lashed out, kicking Natsu in his ribs. Black magic surrounded the Dragon King's hand as he pointed at Natsu. "Dragon King's-"

"Lightning Dragon's Jaw!" Laxus' voice called from above them. He brought both his fists down as Acnologia spun. The Dragon King buried his elbow in Laxus' side, forcing him to his knees with a gasp. Blue magic engulfed Acnologia's arm as he lifted it overhead. Natsu launched himself forward, ramming Acnologia's shoulder, making the Dragon King backpedal.

"Shadow Dragon's Blade!" Rogue swiped at the Dragon King's flank with a blade of shadow. The blade struck, then shattered. Rogue's eyes widened in disbelief and Acnologia grinned.

Natsu snarled. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Acnologia grunted as he blocked the punch with his forearm. With a growl, Natsu jabbed at his throat, forcing Acnologia to backpedal.

"White Dragon's Roar!" A white laser winded to the Dragon's King's back like a snake. Acnologia leaped back and flipped to land on his feet five yards from them. The laser soared until it struck a pillar and detonated.

Sting landed next to Rogue. "You guys all right?" he asked. Rogue nodded while Laxus grunted as he rose.

"We're fine," Natsu said, his eyes locked on Acnologia. He smirked when he heard Gajeel groan.

Rogue glanced back. "Wendy, when will he-"

"Focus!" Erik snapped. He was crouched in front of Wendy while she healed Gajeel. "One wrong move and you'll get us all killed!"

Acnologia narrowed his eyes. "The little one's spells are more advanced than I thought." Something in his tone sent a chill down Natsu's spine. "How frustrating…"

Natsu stepped in front of Wendy and Erik and fell in a stance. "You won't get to her!"

Acnologia's gaze and tone were cold as ice, "Protect her if you can." The Dragon King's silver magic flared, wrapping around him like a cloak while black magic swirled around the Dragon King's hand. "Dragon King's Ray!"

A stream of black flashed toward them. Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, but he wasn't the target. He glanced behind them. _Wendy isn't hurt? Did he miss? _It was then he heard someone gasp and fall to the ground. The metallic scent of blood filled the air. Natsu turned slowly. Rogue was on a knee, a handheld over the small hole in his chest, where his right lung was.

"Rogue!" Sting breathed.

Acnologia smiled coldly. "You're next, little Sky Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXX

This was hard to write. Acnologia's too fast for God Serena and a regular kick from him made Erik think he was dying. He ought to be able to kill everyone except Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu with a single spell.

I plan to list all of Acnologia's spells at the bottom of the final chapter. It took quite a while, but I'm satisfied with what I created for him.

So, has the fight been good so far?


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Please support the official release.

Chapter 3: Avatar of Dragons

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rogue!" Sting screamed, racing to his side. He caught Rogue before he could fall. "Look at me!"

"Don't shut your eyes!" Wendy cried as she scrambled to Rogue with Erik on her heels.

Natsu barely heard them. "You bastard-" A bolt of lightning struck the earth in front of him. He glared at Laxus and received a sharp glance that made him feel twelve again. _Shit! I let him distract me!_ He snapped around, and Acnologia smiled as a blue orb as large as his torso formed in his hand.

"Dragon King's Fang Shower!" Acnologia waved his arm, shooting a shower of countless blasts shaped like the fangs of a dragon. Natsu swung his arm, launching a wave of fire that surged between Wendy and the others and the shower of fangs. _I didn't get them all! _Clubs of iron sprung from the earth in front of Wendy and Erik. Sting and Erik cried out and lurched back as fangs sliced into their back and thigh.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Laxus roared, while launching a fist of lightning thrice his size. Energy exploded from Acnologia's feet as he leaped over Natsu to land twenty yards behind them. Natsu, Erik, and Laxus spun to face him.

Natsu sprinted a few yards in front of Wendy and the others before leveling a glare fierce enough to give Hades pause at Acnologia. The Dragon King's smile widened. "Damn him," Laxus hissed. "He tricked us into focusing on protecting Wendy so he could get Rogue!"

Natsu cursed. "And we fell for it."

"Step aside, please!" Wendy ordered, her face pale as she knelt before Rogue. Sting tensed as his grip tightened, then inched back. Erik glanced back at Rogue and grimaced.

Iron scraped against the earth as Gajeel rose. With a grunt, Gajeel's body shifted to black iron while his leg shifted into a club. Ten iron clubs burst from the earth in front of Wendy. The clubs were close enough together to form a wall that blocked Wendy from Acnologia's view. The Dragon King's eyes narrowed.

"Took you long enough," Natsu grumbled. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Screw off," Gajeel growled. He glanced at Rogue with clenched fists.

"Sting," Laxus said, "Rogue will be fine. Come to us." Sting froze, then nodded while frowning.

Acnologia's eye twitched, and Natsu saw blood dripping from beneath his cloak. "Looks like our friends are giving you a hard time," Gajeel smirked, "Fighting on two fronts at once has gotta be rough, even for you."

_That's right. We're not the only ones fighting. _Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gildarts, all the guilds of Ishgar were fighting him in the real world while they fought in Acnologia's dimension. He grinned. _I'm getting fired up!_

"Injuries your physical body takes is reflected on you in this dimension," Laxus said with a vicious grin. "Wounds we give you here must affect your real body too."

Acnologia's expression gave nothing away. "I wonder how long it has been since I've needed this spell?" he muttered as he bent at the knees.

"Get back!" Natsu barked before leaping back himself. The others obeyed without question. Acnologia gritted his teeth, clenched his fist, then black energy erupted from his skin. The energy rose until it was over seventy feet in the air and expanded in every direction.

Natsu's eyes widened, Laxus and Gajeel cursed, and Sting paled. The heads and necks of seven black dragons that resembled Acnologia's dragon form stood before them, attached to a single transparent torso that was a gray which bordered on black. The torso alone must've stood thirty feet high, and the necks of the dragons added another thirty feet to its height.

The Dragon King unclenched his fist and clenched it again. "Solidify!" he commanded. "Dragon Slayer Forbidden Art: Dragon King's Avatar!" The dragon snarled while its silver eyes shone. Seven tails as long as the dragon was tall formed behind it, then black scales covered every inch of the dragon. _He can create something like that so fast?_

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" With a roar, Gajeel fired tens of iron lances. Natsu swung his arm, launching a wave of fire that set the spears alight. Laxus punched, and lightning danced across the spears.

"White-Shadow Dragon's Holy Ray!" Sting shot a hundred black and white beams. The dragon's seven tails wrapped around it. The spears slammed into the tails before the beams covered the dragon in explosions. Smoke covered the dragon's torso, then it uncurled its tails, blowing the smoke away. Its torso was untouched.

Acnologia smiled as the dragon opened all seven of its mouths. Black spheres larger than a man formed in all seven mouths.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: part three of five is finished. I had fun writing it, but I wish I could've included more without having the fight drag on. Be sure to tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Response to Freerunner op: this is not a bashing fic. It's a rewrite of a battle I felt was underwhelming after Acnologia being built up for 300 chapters. The Dragon King's Avatar is inspired by the Yamata-No-Orochi of mythology. I gave it 7 heads instead of 8 because 7 is brought up so often in Fairy Tail. Although, having Acnologia say stabilize while powering up wasn't wise in hindsight.

I own nothing. Please support the official release. By buying it. In case you didn't get what that means.

Episode 4: Purge of Dragons

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Run!" Natsu howled. Sting shifted into a shadow, and Laxus darted away as lightning while Natsu and Gajeel ran. Acnologia waved his arm, and the dragon fired the spheres. Natsu and Gajeel dove, then the spheres struck the ground, detonating in blasts that sent them flying with pained cries.

Natsu flipped to land on his feet with a grimace while Gajeel collided with a pillar. Before him, there were four craters deeper than a man's height and twice as wide as their depth. _Most of the blast went up on impact, so we can't just jump over them to dodge. The heat they have is no joke either. _He froze. _Wait, only four blasts? _

Two heads of the dragon turned to him, then they both fired another blast. "Fire Dragon King's Roar!" Natsu exhaled a stream of flame that forced one of the blasts to detonate, that explosion caught the second blast, making it explode too. Natsu grinned while Acnologia narrowed his eyes. _It looks like they explode easy enough._

The dragon's tails slapped the ground in irritation. He stared. Wisps of black energy oozed from the tails. Natsu's grin fell into a satisfied smirk. _We did injure it after all! _

"Looks like the tails regenerate," Gajeel grumbled, crouching. The dragon snarled as Acnologia rushed them. _He's much slower now._ Gajeel's gaze sharpened. "Let's see if those necks regenerate too." Natsu summoned flames to both hands.

A tail swung at them from either side. "Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel snarled. Iron clubs taller than Natsu sprung up around them. The tails struck the clubs, making them bend back toward them.

"Fire Dragon King's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu threw an enormous orb of fire at the middle dragon's neck. Another head stretched in front of the middle head to take the blast. The head he'd struck lurched back as fangs flew from its mouth. _Why did it take that hit for the other head? _Two heads and two tails lunged at them. Natsu and Gajeel leaped back with all their might.

Five heads faced them with black spheres forming before their maws. Natsu's eyes widened in horror. Acnologia smiled as the dragon fired all five blasts. _He's aiming for our landing!_

"White-Shadow Dragon's Powerful Breath!"

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

"Sky Dragon's Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

"Poison Dragon's Fanged Thrust!" A black and white beam, a giant purple serpent, a halberd of lightning, and a drilling tornado flew from their backs and smashed Acnologia's blasts. The spells exploded with such force Natsu and Gajeel were sent flying with stunned cries.

Laxus snatched Natsu out of the air while Sting and Rogue caught Gajeel. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Rogue said with a grimace. The wound on his chest was sealed, leaving only a red burn with a large bruise surrounding it over his lung.

"We'd have been here sooner, but that avatar thing almost got us in its first attack," Sting added, wiping a trickle of blood from his busted lip. He had a small burn on a hand and one on his cheek.

"Better late than never," Natsu smirked as he faced Acnologia. Gajeel nodded at Rogue before doing the same. Wendy, Erik, and Laxus stood in front of them.

"Are you two okay?" Wendy asked, her eyes locked on Acnologia. "Do you need me to take a look at you?" Natsu waved her off.

"Well, they're definitely not okay," Erik snorted. "You look like shit, Salamander." He paused, glancing at Gajeel. "You too, Black Steel."

"I'll stab you when this is over," Gajeel muttered darkly. Acnologia crouched, and their brief reprieve ended.

"He's coming," Laxus told them, "Anything we should know?"

"The tails regenerate," Gajeel growled. "And they pack a hell of a punch."

"He can't use all seven tails to attack at once," Natsu said, "And the three tails in the middle can't wrap around him fully when he defends."

"Not much to go on," Sting frowned. Acnologia crouched, then charged.

"It'll have to do!" Natsu replied as the dragon bared its enormous teeth. _This spell of his is too good to be true. It must have some weakness!_

"White-Shadow Dragon's Powerful Breath!" Sting and Rogue exhaled a beam of black and white crashed into the dragon and exploded, covering it in smoke and debris.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" Erik hissed before firing a fog of purple poison.

"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!" Wendy cried, with a wave of her arms, she launched a whirlwind that sent Erik's fog careening at Acnologia. With a swipe of its tail, the dragon dispersed the whirlwind, revealing Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus were behind it. Acnologia's eyes widened in alarm.

"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" Laxus leaped and planted his fist beneath the jaw of a head, making it jerk back. A tail swung from his blind spot, and Natsu surged forward.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu struck the tail from below, sending it flying over Laxus.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel roared as he slammed his broadsword into a throat, only for the sword to bounce off. Cursing, Gajeel flipped away from a tail swipe. Laxus backpedaled as well, then Natsu inhaled deeply.

"Fire Dragon King's Roar!" He exhaled a gout of flames that consumed four of the dragon's heads. For a moment, the dragon was still, and then three heads lunged through the smoke. Natsu dove to the side, barely managing to catch himself on his knees, only to find two tails lurching at him. Laxus was there in a flash of lightning and threw Natsu aside.

The tails collided with Laxus' chest, throwing him through the air. Natsu rolled to stand when six of the dragon's heads blasted giant spheres at everyone except Laxus, forcing them to leap, dive, and run. The middle head leaned back and opened its maw. Blue energy whirled before the middle head. Every instinct Natsu had screamed a warning.

"You bastard!" Natsu roared while cocking back a fist. _If that hits Laxus, there'll be nothing left of him!_ "Fire Dragon King's-" Two heads shot a giant black sphere at him each. They collided with Natsu before exploding, sending him skidding several yards on his back. He heard Sting and Rogue shout, and Gajeel curse and rolled onto his belly.

The dragon blasted a massive beam at Laxus that roared as it flew. After a moment, the beam faded, leaving a black trench that stretched beyond his eyes could see. Natsu stared, his heart pounding in his ears. He heard no scream of pain, that gave him some hope, but he knew the beam's roar could have drowned out a scream. _No! He's probably just a little hurt and can't get back up quickly! _Natsu clenched his fists so tightly he drew blood. _He has to be alive!_

A gust of wind sent him rolling several yards. Two of the dragons' heads crashed into the earth where Natsu had lain a second ago. "White-Shadow Dragon's Vortex!" Sting and Rogue called. A black circle formed around the two heads lodged in the earth. _They're using the gravity created by their Shadow Magic to hold it in place!_

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Gajeel roared as his arm shifted into an enormous black broadsword. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" He brought the blade down on the dragon's trapped necks with all his might. Natsu's eyes widened when the blade sank a few inches into the necks.

Gajeel's arm shifted from its sword form as Acnologia snarled. The dragon gave a deafening roar that shook the earth as it wrenched its captured heads free. Gajeel was sent flying by a tail swipe while Sting and Rogue shifted into shadows before slinking away.

"Poison Dragon's Guard!" Erik shouted as he thrust both of his hands out. Purple liquid flew from his hands and formed a wall. Wendy waved an arm, shooting a gust of wind that cushioned Gajeel's impact with the wall. The dragon's tails swung at Sting and Rogue, forcing them to flee toward the others.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he sprinted faster than he ever had before. Five heads turned toward his friends and gathered black energy in their maws. He slid to a stop and cocked his fist back. The dragon fired a barrage of black fangs so massive covered the sky.

"Fire Dragon King's Purgatory!" Natsu roared. He punched, launching a blast of flames so massive it was all he could see in front of him. The fangs covered nearly every inch of the earth within fifty yards of them. They dissolved after a moment. Acnologia stared at him with an unreadable gaze. Black wisps floated from the back of his Avatar's wounded necks.

"Thank you," Wendy said, wiping the small cut on her cheek. _A few of the fangs got through my spell._

"No problem," Natsu replied without breaking eye contact with Acnologia. There were fewer black wisps coming from the dragon's wounded necks already. _The dragon can regenerate quicker than it normally does when he's not attacking. _

"We didn't see the spell coming," Erik grimaced, "He probably threw Black Steel at us because he knew we'd be distracted by it."

Wendy hesitated. "Natsu, do you think Laxus-"

"He's alive," Natsu cut in, "That guy's too stubborn to die. He's probably trapped in some rubble behind us." Wendy nodded slowly.

Gajeel rose with a grunt. Natsu glanced back at him. There were two small dents in Gajeel's chest. _Good thing his Dragon Force turns him to iron._ Wendy stepped toward Gajeel, her hands glowing with a healing spell, but he waved her away.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Acnologia, "How could Black Steel hurt that dragon more than I did?"

Sting scrunched his brow. "I hadn't thought about it, but that doesn't make any sense." Gajeel scowled while Rogue frowned thoughtfully.

"A strike behind the neck?" Erik muttered, "That's it! That dragon has the same weakness as my Fanged Thr-" Acnologia surged forward.

"Scatter!" Gajeel shouted. "Salamander, stay here!" The others obeyed his command without hesitation, except Erik, who hesitated a second before retreating. Gajeel crouched, shooting Natsu a sharp look. _I get it. We're the bait._ Natsu summoned his fire, making Gajeel wince. Three tails fell upon them from above, and Gajeel knelt. "Iron Dragon's Club!"

Iron clubs sprung from the earth to form a tent above them. The dragon's tails struck the pillars with such force the clubs bent back until they nearly reached Natsu. _Wait, he only used three tails? _Natsu dove, tackling Gajeel before a black tail exploded from the ground. A head shot blasts of black fangs while another fired a giant black sphere. An iron club shot from the earth, throwing Natsu and Gajeel away from the spells to land on their feet.

"White-Shadow Dragon's Holy Ray!" A hundred black and white rays flew from Acnologia's right. Two of the dragon's heads turned and fired black fangs. The fangs and beams collided, detonating in a blinding shower. Sting and Rogue cried out in pain, and the middle head turned to them. Acnologia smiled, and blue energy swirled around the middle head. Natsu inhaled while Gajeel extended an arm. Four tails swung at Natsu and Gajeel, forcing them to leap back.

Gajeel cursed. "Our spells won't make it!"

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" A giant fist of lightning collided with the middle head of the dragon. The middle head's neck jerked to the side, making its enormous beam fly to Sting and Rogue's right. Acnologia scowled while Natsu grinned. _He's alive!_ His left arm and leg were burnt black, and his arm hung limply at his side, but he was alive. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus shouted as he blasted a vortex of lightning at the middle head's neck.

The dragon's three middle tails lurched to cover the middle head's neck. Acnologia snarled, two heads shot a shower of black fangs in Laxus' direction. Laxus shifted into lightning and soared around the black fangs. Another head snapped to Laxus, black energy swirling around its maw. "White-Shadow Dragon's roar!" A giant beam struck the dragon's side, allowing Laxus to escape in his lightning form.

_He's wide open! _"Fire Dragon King's-"

"Iron Dragon's Lance-"

"Wait!" Erik shouted as he sprinted in front of them. Gajeel swung his arm down, sending his lance into the ground while Natsu jerked to throw his fireball to his right. It detonated in an explosion capable of incinerating Erik.

Natsu glared at Erik. "You idiot! We almost killed you!"

Gajeel snarled. "We have to help them now-"

"I know why Black Steel could hurt the dragon!" Erik cut in. Natsu and Gajeel froze. "It has a soft spot right where the dragon's heads and neck meet. Hit one of the heads there, and the whole neck will fall apart."

_The entire neck will be destroyed if the heads are cut off? What would happen if- _Natsu grimaced as he watched the dragon blast another barrage of black fangs. Sting and Rogue dove behind a pillar, narrowly escaping the fangs. Gajeel drew breath to question Erik, but Natsu spoke first. "Got it! We'll aim there."

Wendy's magic surged behind them. She skidded to a stop next to him. She panted heavily. "I-I'm sorry... finding Laxus… was hard."

_There's only one way to find out if I'm right. _"Gajeel, give me an opening. I've got an idea," Natsu said.

Gajeel glanced at him, then nodded. "You'd better be right about this," he growled, glaring at Erik before sprinting to join the battle. Erik rolled his eyes and ran after Gajeel. Natsu placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

Natsu grinned at her. "We're gonna destroy that dragon together!" She leaned in as he explained quietly. "Now," he said once he finished. "Take a few steps back and wait for my signal. They'll only last a couple of minutes, so watch closely." Wendy nodded and turned back to the fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gajeel crouched, narrowly ducking beneath a tail swipe. Laxus and Sting showered the dragon's torso with white rays and bolts of lightning. Acnologia frowned, and the dragon hissed. A tail swept across the ground and Laxus and Sting leaped back. _Our attacks aren't doing much damage on the outside, but they seem to be bothering him. _

Erik and Rogue ran to opposite sides of Acnologia. "Poison Dragon's Roar!" Erik shouted, exhaling a giant fog of poison.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue called as he fired a black beam. Acnologia dispersed Erik and Rogue's spells with a swing of a tail each. A head on both sides of the dragon lunged, forcing Rogue and Erik to dive. The heads missed them by inches, the power of their strikes sent Erik and Rogue skidding.

Two more heads lurched at Erik and Rogue. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A tornado of lightning slammed into one head's neck, throwing it to the ground.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Clubs sprung up in front of Rogue. A hand sprung from behind Rogue and dragged him into his shadow. The shadows winded away while Erik scrambled to safety. Acnologia growled, his white eyes shining with malice.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel howled, blasting a black tornado into the dragon's chest. Even as his lungs burned, he roared. The others rained lightning, beams, and poison on the dragon. Then a head burst through Gajeel's tornado with its maws open. Gajeel lifted his arms to cover his throat before the dragon's jaws clamped down upon him, and he screamed.

The black iron of his body screeched as giant fangs slowly sank into him. The dragon shook its head as hard as it could, making Gajeel's vision swim and its fangs dig in deeper. Iron clubs sprung from his body, forcing the dragon's mouth open. It whipped its neck, hurling him into the ground.

Gajeel shot to his feet, then a giant black sphere crashed into him and detonated. Gasping and lying on his back in a crater, Gajeel could only stare up at the dragon. Before it could finish him, white rays, black beams, streams of poison, and lightning bolts assailed the dragon from every angle.

Four of the dragon's tails lashed out, blowing the spells away. It fired black spheres to its right, and Erik screamed. The dragon snarled as it turned to face Laxus. Gajeel rolled before a tail slammed into the earth where he'd been. He grunted as he pushed himself to stand. Iron Clubs sprung from the ground to form a tent around Gajeel. A tail crashed into the iron tent, but the iron stood strong.

Laxus cried out, making Gajeel snap back to the battle. It was then he saw it from the corner of his eye, a tornado raging far behind the dragon. A trail of fire soared from the tornado's tip.

The fire cut across the sky like a meteor before fading above the dragon's back. Gajeel's eyes widened as Natsu fell from the flames. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, even the sounds of the battle faded as he watched. Fire shot from Natsu's feet and Acnologia stiffened.

"Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" Natsu roared as he struck the middle head where its head met its neck and blasted an enormous river of fire. The dragon exploded in black wisps before the middle head could hit the ground. _That's why he protected the middle head! It was the key to the spell!_

Natsu landed in a crouch while Acnologia fell to a knee panting heavily, sweat cascading down his face. Gajeel's arm shifted into a club as he rushed the Dragon King. "Dragon King's Soft Silk!" Acnologia growled. Blue beams shot from his fingers to latch onto Natsu's limbs. He flicked his wrist, making the beams wrap around Natsu.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel's club extended until it struck Acnologia's jaw. The Dragon King backpedaled, but the blue beams remained. "Iron Dragon's Club!" Three clubs sprung from the ground on both sides of Acnologia's arm. The Dragon King snarled.

"Dragon King's Wing Attack!" Acnologia hissed. He swung his arm, wrenching the clubs in front of him from the ground.

"Poison Dragon's Fanged Thrust!"

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" A purple serpent and a halberd of lightning smashed Acnologia from both sides, launching him off his feet. Acnologia grunted and flipped to land in a crouch. Heat surged at Gajeel's side.

"White-Shadow Dragon's Powerful Breath!" Sting and Rogue shouted from his right. A swirling beam of black and white crashed into Acnologia and exploded, throwing him through the air.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" A tornado flew from Gajeel's side with such force; it tore the ground beneath it as it traveled.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel exhaled a tornado filled with shards of black iron. The tornadoes struck Acnologia simultaneously, hurling him higher into the air. The heat at his side rose until he could barely withstand it.

Natsu leaped high into the air. "Fire Dragon King's Brilliant Flame!" He roared as he threw a fireball twice his size at Acnologia. The fireball exploded upon impact, launching the Dragon King into the ground with a pained yell.

"Everyone! Let's finish this!" Natsu howled. "Fire Dragon King's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

"Poison Dragon's Roar!"

"White-Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" A massive flare of fire, a tornado loaded with black iron, a vortex of lightning, a fog of poison, a beam of black and white, and a tornado flew at Acnologia side by side. Their roars exploded with such force all except Natsu stumbled back. For several seconds, Gajeel couldn't see anything through the debris. When the air cleared, Gajeel found trenches, craters, scorched earth, and rubble where Acnologia had been.

Everyone panted, and Laxus swayed. Wendy caught him before Gajeel could move. Wendy's hands were covered in blue energy as she lifted her hands to Laxus' blackened side. The blue energy flickered, making her frown, and pour more magic into the spell. _We've used too much magic. I've got about four or five full power spells left before I'm finished. _Of the seven of them, only Natsu's shoulders didn't sag with exhaustion.

Gajeel sniffed the air. _I can't smell or sense anything. He can't be dead; he has to be suppressing his magic and scent. _Erik stiffened, then the ground before the Dragon Slayers cracked. A blue sphere burst from the ground in front of Wendy and Laxus. A purple stream struck its side, forcing it to fly wide.

It detonated tens of yards behind them. The rush of heat and vibrations through the earth made Gajeel twitch. Erik panted, his arm still extended. _His hearing is on a different level. _Wendy stared at the hole in front of her for a moment while Laxus grimaced.

"There!" Erik growled, pointing at a pile of blackened rubble. The rubble flew into the air, revealing Acnologia. The Dragon King's torso and limbs were covered in tiny cuts and bruises. Gajeel and Natsu smirked. _The others are giving him a hard time too. They must've attacked him a second after we did. _Acnologia clenched his fist as he fell into a stance. Blue energy exploded from him instantly.

The air became hotter, heavier, yet a chill slithered down Gajeel's spine. A blue pillar erupted from Acnologia and flew so high he couldn't see its top. Black and blue wisps rose from across the battlefield into the sky. "He's gathering the magic from his earlier spells!" Laxus barked. "He's trying to end this right now!"

The ground beneath Acnologia fissured, the fissures extended, branching out in all directions. The Dragon Slayers cried out, backpedaling, and Laxus's blackened leg gave out. Natsu grabbed Laxus and ran. Gajeel and the others followed. _Is the ground being crushed beneath the pressure of his spell?_

He gritted his teeth and breathed in deeply. _I'm done running!_ Gajeel exhaled, launching a black tornado filled with iron shards. Acnologia narrowed his eyes; then, a black claw sprung from his hand. His tornado cut through the blue energy, only to wash over the claw harmlessly. The fissures spread further as blue energy flew through the black claw. _The cracks aren't large enough to swallow us at this distance. _

Sting and Rogue spoke as one, "White-Shadow Dragon's-"

"Wait!" Wendy cried, pointing at the black claw. "The magic he was gathering is gone!"

"Gone?" Gajeel frowned. "His spell failed?" Gajeel spun his hand shifting to a broadsword. _I'll kill him before we find out! _"Dragon Slayer Secret Art-

"It's there!" Natsu pointed at the sky. They looked up. Miles above them, there was a titanic, shining blue and black sphere. _It's the size of Magnolia! _ For a moment, all was still, and then the sphere began to spin.

"Dragon Slayer Forbidden Art," Acnologia said, his voice as cold as ice, "Dragon King's Purge!" Orbs of black and blue large enough to engulf them all flew from the titanic sphere, smothering the sky with their light. _Meteors! Too many to count, too many to dodge, too many for anything! _Gajeel realized, gritting his teeth. _Levy..._

"Impossible," Rogue muttered, looking dazed as he stared at the sky.

Wendy could only stare. "How can one person be this strong?"

"That fool!" Erik hissed. "Does he want to die too?"

"We don't have enough time to destroy that claw shield before those things up there crush us," Laxus barked.

"Let's sync and crush this spell!" Natsu growled as fire surrounded him.

Gajeel exhaled heavily as he shifted his arm into a spear. "Unison Raid?"

"Yup!"

"Rogue," Sting said, extending a hand. Rogue took it with a nod. Their auras of white and black magic became one. As the meteors drew closer, the ground cracked and sank in on itself.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!"

"White-Shadow Dragon's Holy Ray!

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"

"Fire Dragon King's Roar!" Fire, iron, poison, light, shadow, air, and lightning became one and collided with the meteor shower, and Gajeel knew no more.

XXXXXX

Acnologia panted as he knelt on a knee. The Dragon King's Purge had left his dimension a smoking, scorched crater that stretched farther than the eye could see. He shut his eyes with a frown, extending his senses to search for the magic of his seven foes. _I can't sense them. _A part of Acnologia had hoped they'd survived if only so he could fight them a bit longer.

His cloak was in tatters, and his back was covered in countless bruises. _Three of my ribs and my right leg are fractured._ He would only have bruises had he not lost his left hand. Acnologia cursed. _It seems it is impossible to create two Adamantine Claws with one hand. I can still finish Ishgar; that's the only good thing I can say right now._

_Their final spell was brilliant. _In spite of their lack of experience fighting as a group, they managed a magnificent Unison Raid. _I'm glad my final hunt on this continent was with worthy opponents. _

Then, he felt it, a mighty magic he couldn't recognize. He scoured the area again. _Wait, I know this feeling! This is the magic that came from their Unison Raid! The power of all seven in one._ His eyes snapped to the large hole thirty yards before him. He'd thought it just another one of the countless holes scattered around the scorching crater. _They hid underground._

A figure wreathed in flame leaped from the hole and charged. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" The Fire Dragon roared with a fury that shook the heavens. Acnologia's eyes widened in alarm. _I can't move yet!_ "Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That was hard to write. I never want to write a fight scene with so many characters at once ever again. Still fun, though. I've never written anything like this.

The next chapter will be much shorter. The list of Acnologia's spells will make it seem much longer than it really will be. How'd the fight with Acnologia go in the anime?

I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think? Does it seem fitting for the final battle of such a long series?


End file.
